Returned
by somerandompersonz
Summary: Everyone knows Sirius fell behind the veil- but does that really mean he's dead? Or has he been watching everything, hidden and out of sight....
1. Chapter 1

"He needs a parent."

"Remus! We are two of the best! We've fought time and time again. If we both go we'll at least know that we will have someone always watching our backs."

"Nymph. _Everyone_ fighting is powerful. Be practical. When it comes down to it- the Dark Lord has the numbers, has the strength, has the support. Even if Harry beats the man himself, we still have all his fanatical followers to deal with before then. His powerful, bloodthirsty, ruthless followers who shall have not a qualm at ridding the world of the daughter of a Mudblood and her werewolf husband. Who the hell CARES if that leaves baby boy defenseless against the horrors of the world? It's not as if he matters. He's better off dead as well."

Gasp. "How…how can you say that?!"

"Because I know them! that's how they think! I won't let my child be parentless. I _saw_ what it did to Harry. I love him, I do, but that boy is undeniably scarred. And he'll only get more scarred if he's saddled with another of Voldemort's orphans straight out of a war at the tender age of eighteen. He's the godfather, sure, but he is not ready to be a father."

"Then don't die!"

"I don't want to Nympha. I don't want either of us to die. But if one must, I want to ensure it is JUST one of us. We have a responsibility to Teddy."

She looked away. "Fine. Go."

"You can't follow."

Her hair flashed red. "**GO!!!**"

He sighed. "It's for the best…."

But as he walked through the door, he felt a tremor.

_~.~ She's not going to stay~.~_

Oddly, the foreign thought didn't scare him. Rather it calmed his frustration and filled him with a sort of tingling, familiar warmth.

Feeling like a teenager again, Remus slid into the shades. He would wait. And watch.

Or…not. Tonks didn't make him wait. She emerged a bare minute later. And he went back in.

~.~.~.~.~

Unseen, Sirus let out a quiet sigh of relief.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello =) I don't know what possessed you to read my story but....thanks! I hope you like it. This is my very first time publishing anything whatsoever so reviews and advice would be much much much appreciated. Any review would brighten my day and compel me to write more. And um....I kinda want this to go all "Mature" at some point cuz, you know, thats fun...but unless someone reviews or pms me to help then it most likely wont go that way . Lol I've read enough of the damn things in order to understand such stories but in the end I'd still be a girl who has no idea on the actual experience =P Write what you know, right? lol so yeah help on the dirty dirty if you will XD or of course u can review forbiding me from writing any such thing. Just review plez 3

Cookies go out to all you who have read this far and cookies for each time you read again. And- if you want them- Mangoes of Peace and Tranquility from the Bowl of Eternal Friendship if you review. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Sry bout how long its been. Semesters endin and startin and all . + my internet's out and ive only just gotten to the bookstore. so...yeah. heres something at least XD

* * *

Guilt. Guilt and relief. And then guilt for that very relief. That is all he could feel when he got the news. Tonks dead in the Final Battle. Dead in the battle that he was meant to be in. Dead before her son ever got the chance to get to know her. Gone…

And yet slowly everything went back to normal. Or rather - everything became normal. Voldemort was gone, Harry was practically revered, and the OotP and the DA were all applauded as great heroes. Soon the services and ceremonies, sex and celebrations gave way to a time of peace as people learned how to survive in this new, bright world where death didn't have to be feared around every corner and bend, all around, up, down, left, and backwards. Life could just be. Free.

To tell the truth Remus didn't even think of her much. After the first few years he didn't really have much to think about. He only had so many memories after all. They were together for less than a year before Teddy was conceived and as everyone knew, she liked him a hell of a lot more than he liked her. Sure she was pretty and all, had this fire and drive and power paired with an everlasting playfulness and passion that could set his heart to racing and his breath to shorting, but he realized after a time that if he had been truly as in love with her as she seemed to be with him then it wouldn't have taken so long for him to give into her feelings, he would not have been so adamantly against it. He was right when he thought she deserved someone better. That she shouldn't just settle for someone just settling, because anyone else he'd ever loved was gone. He had long ago accepted that his real love was never again coming back to him. After all, there were only so many times a guy could come back. Obviously there had to be a limit. Right? And yet, as the years progressed, and little Teddy grew up, he couldn't help but hear that beautiful voice whispering *No*.

* * *

AN: so um...well ive been in a bad mood lately ith a bunch of stuff goin on so i hav yet to achieve the playful and humorous tone i as plannin on goin for. obviously lol. so...any help would be nice. + i still dont completely no wut the hell im doin with this story, just the basics. hopefully next chapter will be sirus' PoV w/ the veil and all that. suggestions and requests would be adored. thx for all the reviews and favs and alerts last chap XD they really made my day and this chap wouldnt be up without em. and yes i no 'the dirty dirty' is smut but...it just felt like it had to be said u no? lol. but id love help with that thx =)

cookies to all. and of course mangos 3


End file.
